1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs, more specifically to putters.
2. Description of the Related Art
No aspect of golf receives any more attention, analysis and study than putting. In a round of even par golf, two strokes per hole are allocated to putts. Golfers are continually working on ways to improve or enhance their scores by reducing the number of putts used. The relatively simply stated principle of smoothly imparting a rolling motion to the ball for movement along its intended path or line, is actually very difficult to repeatedly and consistently achieve. Part of this problem is that the structure of a number of putters is often not of a type that makes it easy for a golfer to accomplish this seemingly easy task. The number and variety of putters used is great; almost every golfer has a different type of particular preferred club design of choice for use as their putter. Even so, a golfer may experiment with a wide variety of putters and putting strokes should a run or series of rounds occur with excessive putts. One of the key factors is confidence of the golfer in an ability to consistently impart a smooth, controlled uniform stroke to the ball so that it moves along its intended line or path of movement at the desired speed.